


You Make Me Shiver and Shake: Chapter 9 and 3/4s : The Explicit Scenes

by Stargazing121



Series: You Make Me Shiver and Shake [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, POV Hermione Granger, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Sexy, Smut, you make me shiver and shake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazing121/pseuds/Stargazing121
Summary: The first sex scene from my story ‘You Make Me Shiver and Shake.’She playfully shimmied in his arms, allowing her whole body to slide against his.He growled, literally growled. It was the most arousing sound she’d ever heard.“Fuck,” he said, his voice raspy, “don’t do that Granger, unless you’re willing to go all the way.”She kissed him in response.





	You Make Me Shiver and Shake: Chapter 9 and 3/4s : The Explicit Scenes

“I need you”, Draco said.

Hermione could feel that! His sizeable erection was pressing into her thigh, trying to demand her attention. He was so hot, his hard hands ran over the top of her backside and gripped at the material of her dress, almost as if he was trying to stop himself from ripping it off her here in the rose garden.  
She playfully shimmied in his arms, allowing her whole body to slide against his.  
He growled, literally growled. It was the most arousing sound she’d ever heard.  
“Fuck,” he said, his voice raspy, “don’t do that Granger, unless you’re willing to go all the way.”  
She kissed him in response.  
He rang his tongue along the seal of her mouth. She opened her mouth and nibbled his bottom lip with her canines. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, running it expertly over her teeth and massaging the sensitive roof of her mouth. She moaned.  
At the sound of her moan, Draco’s hands slipped and fully cupped her backside pulling her flush against his boner.  
Hermione pulled back from the kiss, and gave him a playful smile. Emboldened by his reaction to her, she ran her hand back down his body and gently brushed it against his erection. He swore again.  
“Draco, what do you want?” She asked, teasing her fingers over him.  
“Not just a cuddle, thats for sure,” he said, his voice strained. He looked at her, his eyes dancing over her face, “it would be my pleasure,” he started, and he started to pepper kisses along her jawline and down her neck, “to please you, to nibble, bite you, and tease you.” Then he bit her neck. Her knees buckled. He sucked the skin of her neck, nipping his teeth at the spot. She was sure he’d was going to leave a mark.  
“Is that a yes?” He asked, his hands running down the back of her legs, making her shiver.  
There was a fire in her belly and it was spreading over her breasts and running down between her legs. She gave a little shiver in anticipation.  
“Yes,” she agreed, “I need more.”

Draco suddenly broke away from her. She whimpered at the loss of his body’s contact. He noticed her reaction and gave her a sly grin.  
“You’re mine now Granger,” he said, predatorily, “I’m going to show you what you’ve been missing out on.”

Taking her hand he lead her away from the Chateau and out of the rose garden. He followed the dark garden paths round corners and through lawns till she could no longer see the castle’s lights.  
“Draco, where are we going?” She asked.  
“Somewhere where we can’t be interrupted again,” he explained and increased his pace.

They arrived in the grassy clearing, enclosed by leafy beach trees. At the edge of the clearing was a summerhouse, painted red like the setting sun and topped with a domed roof. Draco was leading her there.  
She gulped, it had suddenly dawned on her that she was going to have sex with the Draco Malfoy. The link between passionate kissing and teasing touches leading to full on steamy sex, had not quite hit her till now. The heat between her thighs surged, and she hurried her steps to match Draco’s. He was not leading her anymore, she was walking with him. 

The summerhouse was small and only contained a few pieces of furniture, including a coffee table and a decorative chaise lounge. The little house’s panelled windows were covered by lace curtains, which Hermione was grateful for as she didn’t feel as if she could have sex with Malfoy and partake in voyeurism in one night.  
The door clicked shut behind her.  
She looked up at Draco. His pupils were large and dark and the grey of his eyes only rimmed them.  
“Come here Granger,” he said, grinning at her.  
“No, you should come to me,” she said, staying where she was.  
His smirk widened, “I should have known you’d be the bossy type in bed Granger. But, as my manager commands,” he walked to her and stood right in front of her but did not touch her. “What should I do now Granger?”  
She wet her lips, suddenly feeling very parched. His eyes flashed with desire as he looked at her darting tongue, but he stayed where he was.  
“I think,” she said, “you should take off your shirt.”  
Draco’s hands began to take off his shirt, his fingers flicking over the buttons.  
His chest was sculpted and dusted with light coloured hair. Subtle lines indicated his chest muscles and his hip bones cut a sharp line, drawing her eyes to his clothed erection.  
“What now?” He asked, as he dropped his shirt on the wooden floor and kicked off his shoes.  
“Slacks, get them off,” she demanded, hands on hips.  
Hermione didn’t know how he managed to make taking off his trousers sexy, but he did. She was thankful that she was wearing a dress, she didn’t think she could have been as elegant in trying to get her jeans off. She would have probably fallen on her face trying to get them over her feet.  
Standing in front of her wearing only his black boxers, Hermione had to suppress a moan. He looked gorgeous, with his blond hair tangled and his body leaned and muscled, just waiting for her attention.  
“Is it my turn?” He asked, his eyes running up and down her clothed body.  
She nodded, not trusting her voice.  
He descended like a hungry wolf. Grabbing the hem of her dress he ripped it over her head, and feasted on her exposed flesh. He ran his hands up her waist and cupped her bra covered breast.  
“Fuck it Granger! You need to start wearing better clothes. They don’t these,” he squeezed, “justice.”  
“Take it off,” she moaned, her head thrown back and her neck open for his bites and kisses.  
“Yes marm!” He gave her a cheeky grin.  
He slipped his hands round and undid the bra clasp and dropped it, then he pulled her underwear over her hips and down her legs. The scraps of material lay forgotten on the floor. 

He stepped back, far enough that he could survey her from head to toe.  
“I could get used to this view,” he admitted.  
“Draco,” she said, a slight moan in her voice, “you’re wearing too much.”  
“Agreed, but I think I need to appreciate you a bit more,” he said, pushing her back onto the lounger.  
He took hold of her ankle, guided his hand up her calf, under her knee and along the inside of her thigh, until-  
“Oh Draco!”  
“Granger, you’re so wet,” he casually commented, running a finger along her opening. Finding her clit, he brushed only his finger tip over the pink bud.  
“Get on with it,” she bossed, her thighs starting to shake from his exploration.  
“Patience my manager,” he soothed, sliding another finger over her clit.  
Her hips bucked.  
“Oh god,” she moaned.  
“I never get tired of being called that,” he said, and slid a finger inside of her. She was slick and warm, and his finger crooked causing her to writhe. He slithered a second finger inside her, and smoothly moved them back and forth.  
“Granger, do you think this would be a good time to discuss my cut of my next painting’s profits,” he said nonchalantly, as if he wasn’t working her over with his fingers right now!  
“It will be 0% if you dare stop,” she informed.  
“That’s it, talk dirty to me Granger,” he smirked, “let’s see if I can convince you to up my percentage.” He swiftly removed his fingers and replace them with his tongue.  
Spots appeared in front of her eyes.  
He grabbed the backs of her thighs and pushed them up to give him a better angle to work his magic. His tongue began to thrust deeper into her, it’s hot wetness making her pant with pleasure. Quickly, he removed his tongue and looked at her from between her thighs.  
“Keep watching,” he said and while maintaining eye contact he started to lick her clit. His mouth closed over the bud and his tongue started to stroked in a rhythmical circular motion. Every so often he would suck her swollen bud, pressing his face further into her. He sucked and without warning, gently nipped her clit with his front teeth.  
She gave a breathy scream as the tension building in her belly broke.  
“Good girl,” Draco patronisingly praised, as she came down from her high.  
Unable to vocalise her annoyance she squeezed her thighs together, trapping his head, momentarily, between her legs.  
He smirked at her obvious irritation. Giving her a final brief kiss between her legs, he got up from where he’d been kneeling.  
Taking her hands he pulled her back to her shaky feet. She wobbled slightly, the blood rushing away from her head. He slipped an arm round her waist to hold her steady.  
“Would you oblige me,” he said, with false circuitously, “and remove my boxers for me. I have my hands full,” he all of a sudden grabbed her ass with his free hand. She squealed. “I could listen to your sexy noises all the time, Granger.”  
In response, she slipped her hand inside his boxers and took hold of his cock.  
He gave a throaty moan.  
“Touché Malfoy,” she said and pulled his boxers down his legs.

Blond hair trickled down his firm stomach, ending at the base of his erection. He was large and thick. The head was glistening with precum. She smoothed the sticky moisture with her thumb. With her other hand she grasped his shaft and pressed him against her stomach, sliding the wetness on her skin.  
Draco went very still and held his breath.  
She rubbed his head again, taking joy in the way he twitched in her hand.  
“Hermione,” he gasped.  
“Yes?” She teased, squeezing him once more.

With a primal growl he pulled her hands away and took hold of her hips. Manoeuvring her to the summerhouses’s wooden walls he pressed her against the cool plained surface.  
“I’m ready, are you?” He asked her, his hands firmly holding her.  
“Yes,” she whispered.  
He took his cue, and lifted her legs so she could slip them round his waist. With her back to the wall she was perfectly angled for him and he positioned the head of his cock at her entrance. He slithered in.  
She gasped as her muscles adjusted to his girth. Wiggling her hips she took him further into her until his head hit that spot inside her. She started panting.  
Spurred on my her movements, Draco palmed the back of her thighs and pushed his cock in, to the hilt. He began to thrust. He started with shallow thrusts, jolty movements that caused her breasts to bounce. But at the sight of her flushed face and heaving chest he sped up. She cried out in pleasure as he deeply moved into her core. His face was etched with concentration, as if he was making sure she felt all of him in every plunge. The frustrating feeling started in her lower stomach again, and each movement of Draco’s increased the building pressure. Her body was hot, and slick with their exertion. She clung to his waist, trying to match his forceful thrusts.  
“Hermione,” he gruffly said between pants, “can you take more?”  
“Uh-huh,” she sounded, not capable of talking.  
Draco paused and deftly lifted her legs over his shoulders bending her like hot metal on an anvil. Her vision went white as this new angle touched new places inside her and she shivered at this sensation.  
Draco’s hips were fiercely slapping into hers. The sound of their pounding bodies, the feel of him inside her, it was too much. She fell apart with a scream.  
As if her climax was a signal, Draco lost all rhythm and plunged into her with abandonment. Suddenly he threw his head back and gave a deep groan. She felt him come inside her and his erratic thrusts slow. He leant his face onto her shoulder, his heavy breathing felt cool on her sweaty skin.  
“Wow, fucking wow,” he whispered.  
She wanted to say ‘absolutely’, but she found that she couldn’t quite speak yet. So she settled by just nodding in the affirmative.  
Draco seemed to realise that he was pressing her body into a sharp angle against the wall. He gently pulled out of her and settled her back down on the ground.  
“Damn Granger, did I hurt you?” He asked, his hand resting on her back.  
“No, I’m fine,” she assured. Her eyes fell on her tattered dress forgotten on the floor, “although my dress didn’t survive.”  
“I’ll buy you a replacement,” he assured, smiling at her.  
“How will I get back to the house though?”  
“You can have my shirt, it should be just long enough to cover that perfect arse of yours. Plus, I think I’d rather like to see you in my clothing.”

Hermione blushed with pleasure, she kind of liked the idea of wearing Malfoy’s clothing too. Draco plucked his shirt off the floor and handed it to her with a smile. She smiled back, and slipped the cool fabric over her shoulders. Draco found his slacks, now incredibly creased, and shoved them on. He gathered the rest of their discarded clothing off the floor and bundled it under his arm.  
Hermione did up the shirt and pulled at the hem trying, in vain, to make it longer. The hem only just covered her backside and if she bent over everyone would get a view of all her glory.  
“It looks great on you,” Draco compliment, “almost as good as it looked on me.”  
She rolled her eyes.  
“Come on,” Draco said, taking her hand once more, “Let’s go.”

They managed to stumbled their way back through the darkened garden without incident. The Chateau’s porch door was unlocked and they slipped into the castle. Draco’s sense of direction was much better than her’s, and he found his room easily in the dim light. Holding the door open for her, he ushered her into the room. He shut the door after him.  
She felt his hands playing with the edge of the shirt she was wearing. The room was shadowy but, like her’s, there was a large fourposter bed. Her eyes lingered on the bed’s very appealing looking mattress. His hands caressed the front of her thighs.  
“Hermione, would you like to slip into something more comfortable?” He drawled, his eyes lingering on the open collar of the shirt.  
“What an original line,” she said, flicking her hair over her shoulder.  
He wryly grinned at her, “I’m not feeling up to coming up with original material right now. I just had this very sexy girl fuck my brains out.”  
She rubbed her thighs together.  
“I hope I didn’t fuck everything out of your pretty little head,” she cooed, and reaching out she stroked him through his slacks, agin.  
He was hard again.  
“You swearing Granger, its incredibly erotic,” he said, pushing against her hand.  
“Fuck me Draco,” she demanded.  
He whipped the shirt over her head and cupped her breasts. His mouth kissed down her neck, between the valley of her breasts and over one of her nipples.  
She signed and ran her hands through his hair.  
He sucked one pointed peak into his mouth, catching it between his teeth.  
“Oh my!”  
He dropped her hand from her breast and walked it down her body before settling between her legs. He slipped a finger inside of her and started stroking her clit with his thumb.  
He stopped kissing her nipple and started palming one of her breasts with his free hand.  
“You have fuckable tits Granger,” Draco stated. “I can’t wait till I can come over them,” he whispered in her ear.  
Fuck me.  
He was thrusting his finger quickly into her now.  
“Come for me Granger,” he commanded.  
She felt her insides clench.

She dug her fingers into his arms, trying to anchor herself to him. He caught her mouth in a kiss, biting her lip and sliding his tongue into her open mouth. Caught in the kiss she didn’t notice he was leading her to his bed, till she felt the soft mattress against the back of her legs. She scrabbled onto it, sliding her body back until her head was lying on the pillows.  
Draco nudged her legs open. He hovered above her and his long hair tickled her nose.  
She giggled at the sensation.  
He quickly brushed his hair behind his ears. “Can’t have you laughing at me,” he explained, “I need your mouth to be making other noises.”  
He pushed into her. Fulling her to his hilt. He paused, his eyes closed almost like he was savouring the sensation of being inside her.  
He opened his eyes. He grinned and moved deeper.  
She moaned, her muscles tightening.  
He pulled out, just his head stayed in her.  
“Draco,” she whispered.  
“Say please.”  
She groaned. Her hands trying to reach round to pull him back into her, but he captured her hands in one of his large ones, pinning them to the bed.  
“Say it Granger,” he demanded, “say it.”  
“Please,” she said breathily.  
He drove his cock into her warmth.  
She gasped and lifted her leg higher wrapping it around his lower back,  
“Faster,” she said, “faster.”  
He obeyed and increased his pace, now pounding into her small body.  
With each thrust he grunted, trying to push her over the edge.  
Her walls began to tremble again, clenching round his cock. She rolled her eyes as the pleasure waved over her, like the sea rushing over the sandy shore.  
“Put both your legs round me,” he said, still rhythmical moving in her.  
She did as he asked and locked her ankles round his back.  
Draco’s pace increased, if that was possible. He was chasing his own pleasure now. In the haze of her own climax she could see his face, his eyes closed and his neck arced and his Adam’s apple clearly visible under his skin.  
She bit the side of his neck, sucking his pale skin into her mouth making sure she left a bruise. At her sharp bite, Draco gave a yell and she felt him come, spilling inside of her. Exhausted, he lay his weight on her, his jagged hip bones to pressing into the soft skin of her thighs.  
“Damn Granger,” he gasped, “the way you feel.”  
She gave a low chuckle, “you don’t feel so bad either.”  
He slipped out of her and stickiness spilled over the tops of her legs.  
“Not so bad!” Draco repeated, incredulous. “Grant me 5,” he paused, looking down at his softening cock, “ok, maybe 10 minutes,” he admitted, “and I’ll show you not so bad!”

Hermione knew she was going to be in for a long night!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.
> 
> If you fancy reading the whole story check out my profile.  
> Kudos is always welcome ;)


End file.
